The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ16424’. ‘KLEPZ16424’ originated from a cross-combination in September 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female pelargonium variety ‘KLEPZ05129’, also known as SUNRISE Mandarin (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,621) and the proprietary male pelargonium variety SUNRISE Racing (unpatented).
Seeds from the cross-combination were obtained and sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2011 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ16424’. In August 2011 ‘KLEPZ16424’ was first vegetatively propagated in Stuttgart, Germany by vegetative cuttings from branches. ‘KLEPZ16424’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.